


Threw It All Away

by CT5445



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CT5445/pseuds/CT5445
Summary: "It's okay, Raihan. I did something worse.""What?""Trusting you."Three years ago, L/n Y/n married her childhood sweetheart, Raihan. Of course, Chairman Rose wasn't pleased with Raihan's decision, but with that on the other side, the married couple couldn't care less. That is, until Raihan started coming home less and less.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Reader, Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)/Reader
Kudos: 110





	Threw It All Away

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the characters might be OOC. I'd like to apologize for that before you continue reading.

"Raihan, stop!" Y/n laughed. 

With her back pressed to the mattress of the bed, her laughter echoed off the walls of the bedroom as her husband of three years showered her with kisses. 

"I-" smooch-"love-" smooch-"you." Another smooch. 

Y/n pushed Raihan off until he was on his back. She moved to straddle his hips, hands resting on his chest. 

"I love you too, baka," Y/n giggled before ducking down to kiss him. 

Times like this Y/n cherished every moment. It's rare that Raihan got any time off from Gym Leader work and both have every intention of spending time together. 

Squealing and laughter. 

Pining Y/n back down on the bed, he grasped Y/n's hand; pining it over her head. 

"I really mean it, Y/n," Raihan murmured, lips gently ghosting over hers. "So fucking much, baby." 

"I know, silly," Y/n giggled again, leaning up to kiss him again. "You married me for a reason."

Raihan hummed, rolling off of her, pulling her along with him. Flushed to his chest, Raihan tucked Y/n's head under his chin, sighing. 

"It feels surreal, you know?" Raihan mumbled. "I still can't believe we've been married for three years now." 

Y/n chuckled, grasping Raihan's hand, wedding rings glinting in the light. 

"I still remember our wedding," said Y/n. "It was like yesterday where you became king and I was your queen." 

Raihan nuzzled the top of her head, squeezing her hand. 

"Yeah." He hummed. 

Twenty-two and eighteen. 

That's how young they were when they got married. 

The news exploded when Raihan announced the engagement. Everyone was so eager to hear more about the wedding and the photos that were going to be released. Sadly, for the public at least, the wedding was private. No media was allowed inside. Except for the photographer Y/n had hired. Even those photos were left in the possession of the married couple. 

Pictures started to circle shortly after the wedding. Brief and blurry pictures of Raihan and Y/n out in Aloha. 

Thankfully, none of the press managed to find the bungalow the married couple was staying at. 

Now that Galar knew the eighth Gym Leader was married, he would often post pictures of Y/n on his Pokegram. 

_That's my baby!_

_QUEEN!_

Hearing buzzing coming from the nightstand, Raihan raised his head, his gangly arm reaching out to the nightstand. Grasping it, the screen of the Rotom phone flickered on revealing a text message. 

Glancing down on his chest, he saw that Y/n had fallen asleep. Shimmying from under her, Raihan tucked her into bed before leaving the room. 

_____________

"Raihan?" Y/n called out. 

Waking up alone in bed, Y/n realized her husband was gone. His side of the bed was cold indicating that he's been gone for a good while. Standing up, Y/n tugged on one of Raihan's hoodies and started to look around the apartment for him. 

_Huh. He's not here._

Stopping at the kitchen, Y/n saw a note on the kitchen table. 

_Rose needed me and Lee. Be back soon, Queen. Love you XOXO_. 

Y/n sighed, tucking the note in a box. She pushed it back on the shelf before stepping off the stepping stool. 

Of course Rose needed Raihan. What could he possibly want with Raihan now? The Gym season ended two weeks ago and, not surprising, Leon won against Raihan. Of course, Raihan was disappointed, but he swore that he'll beat Leon during the next Final match. That didn't mean he couldn't dream, no, of course not. 

Still. It's strange that Rose needed Raihan. Are the rest of the Gym Leaders meeting Rose too? Is Leon meeting Rose as well? 

"Hey, Rotom?" 

_Chirp, chirp, buzz?_

"Ask Nessa if she's meeting Rose." 

_____________

"I think you're overreacting a bit," Nessa's voice said through Y/n's Rotom phone. "I mean, it's just one meeting." 

"Yeah, but you're not meeting him," said Y/n. "I'm getting an uneasy feeling about this." 

"Why not just call him?" 

"He's in a meeting, Ness." 

"You just said you're concerned that he's not at a meeting with Rose. Which is it?" 

Y/n sighed. 

"Fine."

"Great! Call me back if anything happens. Or better yet, call Kabu. I'm sure he'll knock some sense into Raihan for ya."

Y/n laughed. 

Kabu's a father figure to Y/n. He wasn't pleased when he found out that she had hidden her relationship with Raihan from him for so long, but he's also impressed. Not just at Y/n, but at Raihan too. Raihan's a bit of a loquacious. It's a surprise he hasn't blurted it out to anyone. 

Back to Raihan. 

Rotom dialed Raihan's number. Y/n tapped her foot against the balcony's floor, waiting for Raihan to pick up. 

"Hey! This is Raihan answering! Sorry if I can't pick up the phone right now. I'm probably with my girl o-" 

"Hang up, Rotom." 

_Maybe he really is at the meeting_. 

Raihan's well known to be laidback, easy going, and an outgoing person. He can be serious when he chooses to be and right now, he must've chosen to be serious. 

"He's at a meeting, Y/n," Y/n muttered to herself before walking back inside. "It's just a meeting. He'll be back home soon." 

_____________

It was four in the morning. Y/n sat in her sleep by the kitchen table, slumped over it, and her arms tucked her head. 

Hearing keys jingling, the lock to the front door unlocked, and the door swung open. 

Y/n sat up, resting the side of her head against her fist. 

"Welcome home," Y/n mumbled, catching Raihan off guard. 

"Jeez, baby," said Raihan, approaching Y/n. "You didn't need to wait for me." 

He gathered her in his arms, picking her up from the chair. 

"Couldn't sleep," Y/n mumbled, nuzzling her nose between the junction of Raihan's neck and shoulder. "Wasn't same without you." 

"I'm sorry I was gone for so long, baby," Raihan said, pulling the covers back. "I didn't mean to have you stay up all night for me." 

Y/n tugged on Raihan's sleeve. Raihan tugged his hoodie over his head then his shirt and tossed both over his shoulder before joining her under the covers. 

"'ish okay," Y/n mumbled, snuggling up to his side. "Love you." 

Raihan wrapped an arm around Y/n, tugging her closer to him. 

"Love you too." 

_____________

"So he was at the meeting with Rose then," said Nessa. 

Sonia, Nessa, and Y/n have all met up at a cafe in Hulbury. 

"That's what Raihan said," said Y/n, taking a bite of her cake. "I don't have the guts to ring up Rose or Oleana and have them confirm."

"I can," said Nessa, pulling out her Rotom phone. 

"No, no, no!" Y/n quickly said, grabbing Nessa's arm. "Please don't!" 

"Why not?" Sonia asked. "Aren't you curious." Y/n sighed, letting Nessa's arm. 

"I am!" Y/n protested. "But the thing is, I feel guilty. Our marriage was built on trust and communication. I feel guilty that I'm starting to suspect that Raihan's lying to me." 

Sonia and Nessa shared a look. 

"How about this?" Nessa started. "Me, Milo, and Kabu will keep an eye on your hubby during the next exhibition matches we have against him." 

Y/n propped her chin on her palm, gazing at Nessa. 

"How so?" She replied. "Milo's going to be battling Raihan next week, isn't he? How is Milo supposed to "stalk" Raihan during it?" 

"Simple. Milo's not going to be using his Gym Season Pokemon, yeah?" Sonia started. "So Milo has his Gym Season Pokemon follow Raihan around."

"Wouldn't asking Allister be a better option? I mean, he is the Ghost-type Gym Leader. Surely his Gengar would love to sneak around." 

"Does he have an exhibition match coming up soon?" 

"....." 

"There's your answer."

Y/n stared at Sonia and Nessa. 

"This is either going to go horribly wrong or it's worth it." 

_____________

"I'm really sorry about this, MIlo," Y/n sighed. 

The Gym Leader of Turffield and Y/n sat side-by-side in Milo's locker rooms. 

"It's no problem, Y/n," said Milo. "I understand why you're starting to get suspicious. Nessa explained to me during our phone call last week. Of course I'll help! Besides, you're a little to me, Y/n." 

Overhead, a voice called for Milo to enter the pitch. 

"Well, wish me luck," said Milo, ruffling Y/n's hair. "And don't you worry, Y/n. I'm sure the Wooloos will be fine as long as they have Yamper." 

Of all the Pokemon Milo could've chosen, he chose the Wooloos to chase after Raihan. Eldegloss would've been a better option, but since Eldegloss is part of Milo's team for Wyndon and exhibition matches, it can't be helped. 

Y/n sighed. She got up from the bench and left the locker room and toward the bleachers. 

_Let's hope this works._

_____________

It did not work. A Wooloo ended up stealing Raihan's Rotom phone and rolled away causing Raihan to chase after the said Wooloo. The Wooloo led Raihan straight to Y/n. It spat out the Rotom phone before rolling away again. 

"That plan had gone horribly wrong," Y/n said over the Rotom phone to Nessa. "Nessa, I thought you'd be smarter than this." 

"And yet, you agreed to it," Nessa pointed out. 

"That's because I was desperate! Listen, I'm going to visit Allister and ask him if he can help. I know I'm asking a lot from him since he's still a kid, but I have to know the truth." 

The Corviknight taxi landed and Y/n thanked the cabbie before heading towards the Gym stadium. 

"U-uh. Hi, Y/n," Allister greeted. 

Sitting in front of Allister, Y/n smiled at him. 

"Hi," she greeted back. "I'm sorry dropped by suddenly. I wanted to ask you something." 

Allister tilted his head to the side. 

"A-ask me w-what?" 

Y/n sighed. 

"Can you help me stalk Raihan?" 

She explained everything to Allister as best as she could for an eleven-year-old to understand. In the middle of it, Gengar had let itself of its Pokeball. 

"You want Gengar to stalk Raihan because you're suspicious of him," Allister repeated. "I thought you said you trusted Raihan."

"I do trust him! Well.....to an extent." She mumbled the last part.

"Y/n-" Allister started.

"You know what? Forget it," said Y/n, grabbing her bag. "This was a stupid idea."

"No, wait-" Allister scrambled to follow Y/n.

The door slid shut and Allister sighed.

"You're going to do it regardless of what I say, aren't you, Gengar?"

Gengar cackled, swirling around Allister's head.

"I thought so." 

_____________

Returning to her apartment in Hammerlocke, Y/n sighed and closed the door behind her. 

"Hey, babe," Raihan greeted. "You've been gone for a while, haven't you?" 

Y/n stared at Raihan. 

_He wouldn't cheat, right? He would never cheat._

"Babe?" 

_Raihan knows how important trust is to me. He knows how important honesty is. He knows I hate lies. He knows I hate secrets._

"Y/n?" 

Shaking her head, Y/n realized Raihan was now in front of her. 

"Hey, you scared me there for a moment," said Raihan, tucking a strand of h/c hair behind her ear. "Are you alright?" 

Y/n looked up at Raihan, moving to grasp the front of his Gym shirt. 

"You wouldn't lie to me, right?" 

Raihan blinked in confusion, moving to gather Y/n in his arms. 

"Of course I wouldn't. I promised you that, didn't I?" 

Y/n buried her face into his chest, tightly squeezing Raihan. 

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I'm sorry for doubting you." Raihan frowned, picking her up. 

"You don't need to doubt me, doll," said Raihan, carrying Y/n to bed. "You never have to doubt me." 

_____________

"I don't know, Y/n," said Nessa. "You're absolutely sure about this?" 

"Yeah, I am," said Y/n. "He knows how important trust and honesty are to me." 

Nessa hummed. 

"Alright. I trust you, Y/n." 

"Thank you, Nessa. Thank you, Sonia, and Milo. Especially Milo. I saw how many Wooloos got out and I felt really bad." 

Nessa laughed. 

"Hey, he doesn't mind. It means more exercise for him." 

Y/n laughed too. 

"Yeah, you're right."

Y/n ended the call before sighing. Raihan had left to find and save Leon from the Wild Area about twenty minutes ago. He said he'd call once he found Leon, but there's no word from him yet. 

_Hey, Rai. You find him yet?_

Y/n pressed "send" and watched the message bubble pop up. She stared at her screen for a few minutes, waiting to see the "read" under her message. 

Nothing popped up causing her to frown. 

_Huh. Maybe Raihan hasn't found Leon yet. Doesn't hurt to call Leon and tell him that Raihan is coming for him, right?_

"Hello?" 

Leon picked up on the third ring causing Y/n to sigh. 

"Hey, Lee. I heard you got lost again in the Wild Areas. Raihan's coming by to find you." 

Y/n heard shuffling from the other side then a grunt. 

"Lost in the Wild Areas?" Leon repeated. "Are you sure that's what Raihan said? I'm not there." 

_Not there?_

Y/n frowned, replaying what Raihan had said to her before. 

"I'm sure that's what he said," said Y/n. "He said you got lost in the Wild Areas and that you asked him to come to find you." 

After confirming that Leon, is in fact, not lost, Y/n contacted Raihan. Her call took her straight to voicemail. 

Y/n stared at her phone, thoughts running wild. 

_Maybe he just wanted some alone time from me. I mean, we have been glued to the hip lately. He's never done this before though._

Y/n shook her head. 

"No. No. He told me he would never lie to me and I have to trust his word." 

Y/n took a deep breath before continuing on her day. 

_____________

Startled awake, calloused hands grasped her shoulders. 

"Easy, easy, babe," said Raihan. "Just me." 

Y/n blinked, the haze in her eyes disappearing. 

"Raihan? The fuck?" She mumbled. "What time is it?" 

Sitting up, Y/n glanced over Raihan's shoulders to the clock. 

Two in the morning. 

"You've been gone since seven!" 

"I know, I know. I'm sorry," said Raihan. "It took me a while to find Le-" 

"You lied to me," Y/n cut him off. "Lee wasn't lost. I called him and he said he wasn't lost." 

Raihan opened his mouth then stopped, closing it. 

"Babe-" 

"You lied! You lied and you knew how important honesty is! You promised!" 

Raihan didn't move as Y/n pounded her fist against his chest. 

"I know I lied," said Raihan. "The truth is, Y/n. I just needed to gather my thoughts." 

"You could've told me that from the start!" Y/n cried. "You could've told me I would've understood!" 

Raihan gathered Y/n up, tucking her under his chin. 

"I'm sorry for lying, Y/n," he said. "I didn't want you to think that I hated you or anything like that. Forgive me?" 

Y/n sniffled, pulling away from him. 

"You're sleeping on the couch." 

"That's it?" 

"Oh, and you're taking my team out with you the next time you go to the Wild Areas." 

"Yes, ma'am." 

_____________

Weeks passed by since then. Around that time, Y/n had learned fantastic news. The first person she told was, obviously, Raihan. 

"We're pregnant!" 

The news spread like wildfire. Most were happy while some die hard fans were disgusted with the news. It didn't matter to the married couple now. They were expecting and that's more important than anything else. 

Hell, even Rose gave Raihan time off to be with Y/n. 

One month passed by then another and another. 

During the couple's first sonogram, Raihan was over the moon.

Twins. 

_Twins_. 

They were expecting _twins_. 

"Twins, baby! We're having twins!" 

"I know we are, Raihan. I saw them too." 

Laying on the bed, Raihan gazed at the sonogram in his hand. 

"Twins, huh?" He chuckled. "Double trouble, but worth it." 

His Rotom phone. vibrated. Rotom escaped from Raihan's pocket, lighting up causing Raihan to sit up. 

"You sure you don-" 

"No, no. Babe, you're carrying twins. Plus, your feet hurt and I don't want you to hurt anymore than necessary." 

Y/n stood by the front door, watching Raihan put his shoes on. 

"I'll be back soon, alright? I love you." 

"Love you too!" 

Y/n shuffled over to the couch, carefully lowering herself down. She looked down at her round tummy, rubbing it. 

"You're going to have the best daddy in the world, kids. I'm sure of it." 

Y/n heard chirping from her Rotom phone and it zoomed over to her. She got a text from Allister. 

She opened the message and her heart dropped. 

_____________

"Babe?" Raihan called out, taking his shoes off. 

He didn't hear anything. He saw light coming from the kitchen and he approached it. His heart almost stopped when he saw his pregnant wife staring at him with tear stained cheeks. 

"Was she prettier than me?" She whispered. "Was she better than me in bed?" Raihan swallowed hard, avoiding her eyes. 

"How-?" 

"It doesn't matter how. What matters is why. Why did you do it? We were childhood lovers, Raihan. Childhood lovers and you threw it all away," Y/n cut him off. "Am I not good enough for you? Am I not good enough to carry your children? Am I not a good enough wife?" 

"Y/n-" 

"It's okay, Raihan. I did something worse." 

"....."

"What?" 

"Trusting you." 

"Y/n-"

"Stop. Pack your things and get the hell out. I don't want to see you ever again and I sure as hell don't want you seeing the kids too."

"That's not fair!"

"Not fair? Is it fair that you cheated on me when I've been nothing but loyal and loving to you? How long have you been cheating on me, Raihan? How long have you known this bitch? How long have you been fucking her instead of me?" 

"Y/n-" 

"I don't want the kids to look up to a man that didn't love their mother." 

_____________

It's quiet now. The apartment has been cleared out. Every speck of what belonged to Y/n was cleaned out. On the kitchen table were her promise, engagement, and wedding rings along with a divorce paper already signed by her and a pen. 

Raihan stared at the paper then at the rings. 

He cut things off with his mistress. She caused a scene, begging him not to go, but the guilt was too much. He will never let this go. 

How could he? He cheated on his now ex-wife. What's worse is that's she's pregnant. She was so excited to go through this step forward of marriage and he threw it all away. 

"It's too late to say it now, Y/n. I genuinely am sorry."

The next time Raihan saw Y/n, she looked happy. Very happy. Two children, a boy and a girl, ran ahead of her. Beside her was Piers. His lanky arm thrown over her shoulders while hers was around his waist. 

She's happy now. He's already fucked up once, he couldn't fuck it up again. So, he walked away from the family of four. Let them be happy. The happy ending he could've gotten. If he hadn't been dumb enough to throw it all away.


End file.
